1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harness holding a baby bottle or sippy cup which allows the infant to manipulate the cup and drink from it while in the holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a need in the past for a means for holding a baby bottle where a mother or caretaker does not have to hold the baby's bottle for nursing for extended periods of time. Further, there has been a need to provide a means for holding a baby bottle where the mother or caretaker may perform other functions such as driving a car or performing household functions.
A number of efforts have been made in the past to devise baby bottle holders. For example, see U.S. RE38,393, to Bronson, for a harness/combination vest, wherein a child's bottle may be placed so that the bottle is available for the child when he/she is hungry or thirsty. Bronson's vest, however, restrains the infant, and does not permit the infant to move about while wearing the harness.
Another combination bib and bottle support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,940, to Cameron, teaching a combined bib and bottle holder for a child having a front and rear panel sewn together and enclosing a soft material. A pair of upper portions is formed on the front and rear panels for forming a neck hole. Cameron's bib, however, does not permit the infant to manipulate the bottle or cup.
Additionally, U.S. Pat No. 5,820,084. to Trumbauer et al., discloses a baby bottle supporting bib constructed of a washable cloth bib having mounted to its face a covered foam member with a groove or trough for holding the baby bottle. Like, Cameron's bib, however, the Trumbauer bib does not permit the infant to manipulate the beverage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,319 describes an article holding mechanism for a garment and other surfaces. It does not involve a strap or harness, nor is it designed to permit the wearer to drink from the cup while the cup is retained in the cup holder.
Various other attempts have been made in the prior art with respect to providing baby bottle holders.
What is needed, however, is a baby bottle holder which may be directly attached to the baby. What is needed further is such a baby bottle holder which also permits the baby to manipulate and drink from the cup while the cup is in the holder. What is needed yet further is such a baby bottle holder which permits the baby to move about while the holder is attached to the baby.